


Drabble:  The Night Before

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Wedding Drabbles Series [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-27
Updated: 2004-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble:  The Night Before

  
"Why can't I see him?"

"Because Orlando has him up against the sink with his hands over his head and his jeans around his ankles. Why do you _think_?!

"You're not helping, Wenham."

"Cheer up, Viggo. He's as miserable as you are. We're just trying to keep you chaste for one night."

"Give me a fucking reason."

"So you'll jump him all that harder tomorrow night."

Viggo pouted. "Are you _sure_ he's worried about me?"

"Fucking drama queen, I swear."

"It's either that or I tell Craig you're straight."

David glared. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Oh, fuck you, Viggo."

  
 


End file.
